Kōsuke Toriumi
Kōsuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔; born May 16, 1973 in Chigasaki, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gennosuke Kōga in Basilisk, Kiba Inuzuka in Naruto and Szayel Aporro Grantz in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Saiji Tatemiya *Black Blood Brothers (2006) - Zaza *Black Bullet (2014) - Ayn Rand *Black Butler (2008) - Azzurro Vanel (ep2) *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Yuzuki Ogata *Diabolik Lovers (2013) - Shū Sakamaki *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Baseball Club Manager (ep3) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Spectator (ep28) *Naruto (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Kiba Inuzuka *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Kurotabō *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Kurotabō, Fake Aotabō (ep2), Ko Oni *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Gilbert Nightray/'Raven' *Psycho-Pass (2013) - Counselor *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Riku Mukōjima (ep11), Yomogida (ep2) *The Rising of The Shield Hero (2019) - Past Shield Hero (ep17) *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Asaki Fueguchi 'Anime Specials' *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (2013) - Kazusa Shin *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Jim 'Movies' *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison (2011) - Kiba Inuzuka *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Junpei Iori *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Junpei Iori *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Junpei Iori *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Junpei Iori *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Kiba Inuzuka *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kiba Inuzuka 'OVA' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Pierre Anō *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012-2013) - Ko Oni (ep2), Kurotabō (ep1) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2018) - Hector, Narcian 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Devant Ogre *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Majin Demigra *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Arms Dealer *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Sports Maxx *Mobius Final Fantasy (2019) - Zenos yae Galvus *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Strider Hien, Strider Hiryū *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Kiba Inuzuka *Persona 3 (2006) - Junpei Iori *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Junpei Iori *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Junpei Iori *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Junpei Iori *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Junpei Iori *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Junpei Iori *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Junpei Iori *Project X Zone (2012) - Yuri Lowell *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Fritz Bauer *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Yuri Lowell *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Yuri Lowell 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors